Increasingly strict regulations promulgated by various governmental agencies including the Untied States Environmental Protection Agency and the California Air Resource Board place limits on the hydrocarbon emissions permitted from various small engine devices. One source of hydrocarbon emissions is the float bowl of float bowl type carburetors wherein a supply of fuel resides and is available for delivery from the carburetor to the operating engine. Upon shut down of the engine, the volume of fuel in the fuel bowl can evaporate. Upon evaporation of fuel, a float operated fill valve may permit additional fuel to enter the float bowl from the fuel tank and the evaporation of fuel will continue. So the evaporation from the fuel bowl can be continuous and is not limited to the volume of fuel at any given time in the float bowl. Fuel may also spill from a full float bowl when the device with which the carburetor and engine is used is transported.